


Golden

by joyfuldelusionwolf



Category: Silent Trilogy - Sues Cummings
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Happy Birthday Sues, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Sues hates this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfuldelusionwolf/pseuds/joyfuldelusionwolf
Summary: Arez helps Lao relax before a big test, and Lao helps Arez feel loved on Valentine's.





	

With his eyes locked upon the ocean, Arez Smythe sighs heavily. It was a clear day, the waters sparkling a bright sapphire blue, reflecting the golden light of the sun upwards with a luminous cheer. Those happy sunny beach-side scenes, of being tangled between the golden lights of the sun, the warm pale browns of the sand, and the golden thread of Lao’s hair, and the warm pale brown of Lao’s skin, were over. Summer went on without them, while they stayed locked in classrooms for their final year of high school, and how Arez longed to be back outside, back by the beach, kissing his sweet princess until Lao was laughing breathless from the lack of air in his lungs, pleading for a break, yet whimpering with satisfaction as Arez’s lips moved to his cheek, his neck, his shoulder, leaving a still-lingering trail of loving bruises across those elegant arches. And God, speaking of arches: Lao arching up against him, legs falling wider apart, tangling with Arez’s as his whispers about being careful, they are on a beach after all, dryer than the sand surrounded them, giving way to gasping moans urging Arez on, until they both lay back, completion as golden as everything else about Lao, the sun, and other such beacons of beauty.

School was not fair. They weren’t even in any of the same classes, a special decree issued in order to prevent any further instances such as the one where they worked together (accidentally! But naturally! As lovers do) to make creepy old Leon Eastman cry. After, Lao smirked and high-fived him in public, and in private, rode him for hours, arms loose on Arez’s shoulders, fingers tangled in the inky darkness of Arez’s hair, breath full and rich against Arez’s ears as he whispered about love in half a dozen languages. The kind of good thing that would never happen at school. Because at school, Lao played good, never allowing anyone but Arez a glimpse of how twisted and perverse his soul really was.

Last Valentines they’d had off, and oh, how they got off. Sitting locked in the sanctuary of Lao’s (very stealthily soundproofed, and very necessarily soundproofed) bedroom, Arez’s princess repeatedly melted chocolate with his magic, to the perfect temperature with care, and licked it from Arez’s body. Of course it started relatively innocent, the warmth of the chocolate across Arez’s chest being gradually replaced with the warm blessing of Lao’s mouth. Soon enough however, Lao took to coating Arez’s cock in chocolate. Freud would have a lot to say about Lao’s particular fixation with that, and his mouth. Not that Arez thought anything along those lines as the received the repeated blessing of Lao’s mouth milking him dry, downing every drop mixed with chocolate.

Better than not seeing Lao for days because the stupid school was a torment upon their love, first tearing them apart in class placement, then in saddling Lao with an exam on Valentines Day.

It wasn’t a question of whether Lao loved him or not. It was a question of how much Lao would do in the name of love. And chocolate; Lao was very far into that particular trap of capitalism.

So Arez sighs, staring out at the sea, waiting for the day to end. Waiting to take an exhausted princess to bed and do things as boring as sleeping, most probably.

Oh how incorrect he was.

Lunch time soon came, with Arez sitting alone by the edge of the grounds, under the shade of very clustered gum trees. He took to staring, sighing, at the grass, remembering stolen moments in his backyard, innocent kisses Christian would crucify them as though they were his namesake if he were to witness the sight of.

“What are you contemplating, Lame-chan?”

Arez jumped, leapt alert. “Lousy?!”

Smiling, Lao sat next to him, fingers trailing shudder-inducingly along Arez’s arm to twine with Arez’s own fingers. Arez leant closer against him, shifting his legs as though Lao wasn’t fully aware how easily he could stir Arez into a state of semi-arousal with the slightest of touch.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Lao says.

“What’s so happy about it?” Arez asks. “And what about that stupid, test, thing, huh?”

“It’s after lunch,” Lao replies, “and I’ve gotten myself so worked up, well.” His breath whispered across Arez’s lips. “I could use a chance to relax.”

Arez’s eyes widen. “Lao! At school?!”

Lao takes Arez’s hand, leading it to the edge of his skirt. On instinct, on love, Arez slides his hand up, under, feeling the edge of Lao’s panties, and the hardness within.

“You’re evil,” Arez groans.

“You’re the one who said you wanted to fuck me at school,” Lao replies. “I’m giving you a thoughtful present you asked for.”

Arez kisses him hard. Lao climbs onto his knees, around Arez’s lap, allowing Arez to slide his panties down, slowly, carefully, to around his knees. Quickly, Lao plucks them, glancing cautiously back to the football players across the oval.

“They’re not going to see,” he concludes, “unless you’re too loud.”

“You are the loud one!”

Lao kisses him again, hands slowly pressed against Arez’s trousers, nails raking up the zip. He tugs it down, pulls Arez’s throbbing meat free, and kisses Arez’s mouth with his hunger for it.

“How do you want me?’ Lao whispers. “Riding you? I know how much you love that, sitting back, watching how desperate I get for it. I’m so desperate already, Arez, I need you inside me more than I’ve ever needed anything.”

“You always say that,” Arez mumbles.

Lao traces a fingertip around the weeping tip of Arez’s erect cock. “It’ll be most subtle. I sit in your lap basically all the time anyway.”

He does, hips circling shark-like as Lao grinds down into Arez, subtly, smiling sweetly, movements disguised in the innocence of a princess simply staying close to his beloved prince. It’s almost a shame he doesn’t cum as easily, Arez thinks, for when he did Lao used to whisk him away to the bathroom and apologise by licking and sucking him clean. Which usually resulted in another aching erection; who wouldn’t stay hard at the sight of those pink, petal-soft lips curled around their cock, those purple eyes narrowed in pleasure, that divinely gifted mouth emitting little moans as though nothing could be better.

“Or,” Lao continues, lifting a sticky string of precum and bringing it (moaningly) to his lips. “Or, is it the usual Arez Smythe with a silent ‘e’ approach to fuck subtlety right along side me? Pin me on my back and to hell with whoever sees it, you’re fucking me hard until you come, until I can’t tease you any more, until all I can do is cry your name?”

God. But Lao isn’t done; he twists from Arez’s lap, getting on his knees, leaning forward to wrap his arms around a tree, curving his back to raise his spectacularly bubbled ass. His skirt has ever so slightly ridden up, so Arez can see where his thighs flare and swell into those cheeks Arez can only grab, hard, squeezing, on pure instinct, on habit, on appreciation.

“Mm, or this?” Lao asked. “I know how you love calling me a slut when we do it like this.”

He does, buried deep in Lao, pounding him roughly, treating him as a stranger to be used and discarded. It’s more Lao’s kink than his own, but it’s not one Arez hates for a moment. Turns out Lao loves playing pretend in bed, and will wear whatever Arez wants if it means brutal thrusts, all words of love replaced with demeaning insults, until they’ve milked each other dry and all that’s left is collapsing in each other’s embrace, Lao whispering gratitude while Arez whispers love.

“You are a slut,” Arez says, slowly, testing it, before drawing a hand back and spanking it hard against Lao’s rear. As it jiggles and Lao gasps, Arez’s cock twitches.

But it’s Valentine’s Day. Arez wants his boyfriend. His sweet, sexy boyfriend. Arez wants to see Lao’s hair fanned out in the grass, his reddened cheeks ruby to the emerald blades. His golden princess, spread open, for anyone who cares to see but only him, Arez, to take.

Hands slowly closing around Lao’s hips, Arez pulls him away from the tree. He guides him onto his back. Lao smiles as he does, laying against the hilly grass, knees up around Arez’s hips as he settles on top. They kiss, slowly, passionately, as Arez momentarily begins to dry-hump Lao.

“Now who’s teasing,” Lao gasps. “Arez, please! Put it inside me.”

Already, Arez has exactly what he wants: a golden princess, pliant, pleading, pressed perfectly into the grass. He moves Lao’s legs to around him, still-shoed feet pressing urgently into his back as he lifts Lao, high, hand on the small of his princess’ back, as he presses his lips to Lao’s sweet little hole.

“Arez,” Lao gasped. “Arez, don’t, I…”

Arez probed him with his tongue, completely unsurprised to find the familiar taste of flavoured lube.

“Did you skip class to masturbate? While you planned to seduce me?”

“Yes,” Lao gasps as Arez’s tongue continues its probing. “Oh, Arez, yes! Yes! I need you so badly!” A high pitched whine, a shudder, as Arez’s tongue circles around the channel slick with apple flavoured lube — his favourite fruit, and second favour tastes, after the princess around him. “I can’t, I can’t even go three days without you inside me, Arez! Oh, oh Arez, oh yes, Arez, Arez.”

“Why not?” Arez asks.

“Because I love you!” Lao cries. “You complete me! We belong together, in every way.”

Arez moves his tongue, still inside Lao, to the movements of ‘I love you too’. With a loud, breathy gasp of his name, Lao tightens around him, body tensing, shuddering, as he comes.

“Noo,” Lao whines as Arez sets him down. He lies boneless, smiling, as he says, “I wanted to come with you inside me.”

Arez reaches for Lao’s softening cock. “We’re not finished yet.”

He strokes Lao hard again as he presses his cock against Lao’s entrance, pushing inside with the familiar dual welcome of easy entry and Lao’s hands grasping as the grass as he moans Arez’s name, cock twitching at the sensation of finally being full, complete.

Arez feels it too.

Nothing in the entire world, know or theoretical or fictional, compares to the velvety warmth of Lao’s tight passage; nothing in pleasure, nothing in joy, nothing in happiness, nothing in warmth, nothing in home. This is where Arez belongs, and how they belong; united as one, bound by love.

As Arez thrusts, he leans forward, hunching his back slightly, to capture Lao’s lips in a firm, tender kiss. Lao doesn’t complain about his slow pace as they kiss, nor does he grind down to meet Arez’s small shallow thrusts. When he grabs Lao’s hips (just where his skirt ends), Arez soon sees why; Lao is so thoroughly lost to pleasure, between his previous orgasm and the one Arez is currently feeding within him, he’s perfectly passive. Exhausted, but still craving any pleasure Arez will give him, as he whimpers how much he loves Arez.

It’s delicious.

And Arez kind of hopes someone is watching, seeing how utterly Lao trusts him, seeing how their love has given way to such unbelievable purity.

Digging his fingers tightly into Lao’s hips, savouring the excited and surprised moan, Arez starts to fuck Lao, roughly, wildly, in hard deep thrusts, faster and faster, while Lao loses control, cannot stop crying out with sheer pleasure, all but screaming Arez’s name as he holds on tight. Anybody nearby must have heard them, must be looking, must be seeing how Lao gives himself so entirely to Arez, _only_ Arez.

They come together, and it’s like being enwrapped in golden light sent by the gods themselves.

“Shit,” Lao gasps, breathless and a little hoarse, “that was. Damn, Arez.”

Arez grins.

Lao sits up, quickly checking his watch. “Shit. You wore me out.”

“Skip your test, let’s fuck more.”

Lao shakes his head. “Don’t tempt me.” He smooths his skirt down, stumbling to his feet. “I think I’ll have time to grab a coffee from the cafeteria. That might help me survive.”

Arez held out the black lacey garment, face heating as he said, “Don't forget your -- your -- thingies.”

Lao giggles softly. “How can someone who fucks so good be so shy about the basics?”

“Oh, shut up!”

Lao smirks. “Why don't you keep them, Lame-chan?”

“What? You’ll wander around all afternoon with no underwear?”

“If you want me to,” Lao replies. “Does that turn you on too?”

Arez’s face is an oven. “That's too far! You weird perv!”

Lao giggles again. “Okay, okay. But you're taking them off me when we get home.”

Arez nods. Lao kisses him one last time, soft and sweet as his angelic heavenly face, before he leaves.

As he flops back, satiated, Arez looks to the sky. Sunlight has nothing on Lao; not in warmth, not in beauty, not in loveliness.

 


End file.
